1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data processing systems, specifically electronic presentations, and more particularly to a method of imparting greater flexibility in carrying out an electronic presentation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic presentations have quickly overtaken slideshows and overhead projectors as the preferred medium for business communications. It has become a fairly simple matter for anyone with minimal computer proficiency to create, manage and present electronic slides using a computer and projection device. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical setup for an electronic presentation. An electronic presentation system 2 includes a computer workstation 3 connected to a projection device 4. Computer workstation 3 may be a stand-alone computer system (like personal computers, or PCs), or a special-purpose unit adapted for limited use with projection device 4. As used herein, “PC” generally refers to any multi-purpose computer adapted for use by one or more individuals, regardless of the manufacturer, hardware platform, operating system, etc. Projection device 4 may be for example a color liquid crystal display (LCD) projector. An LCD projector has one or more small LCD panels controlled by electronic circuitry which receives the electronic slide data from computer workstation 3 over a cord or cable 5 and creates an image of the slide on the panel. A light source within projector 4 illuminates the panel, and a lens assembly projects the images on a projection screen or a nearby wall. Various connectors or adapters may be employed to interconnect computer workstation 3 and projection device 4. The system can also provide for wireless transmission of the image data. Instead of a projection device, the presentation system could alternatively utilize one or more display units such as a computer monitor or television, e.g., a cathode-ray tube (CRT), LCD panel, or plasma screen.
Computer workstation 3 executes the presentation software program that controls the image data sent to projection device 4, and this software program can also be used to create and manage the electronic slides. Presentation editors such as Lotus Freelance™ include graphic and multimedia capabilities that allow the user to enter text and symbols with various fonts and draw original artwork, as well as import presentation features into an electronic slide. In this regard, the term “slide” as used in conjunction with electronic images is not necessarily limited to a static picture, but can further incorporate moving pictures and/or sound tracks in the form of electronic computer files such as MPEG or MP3 files.
A generalized electronic slideshow 6 is shown in FIG. 1, and includes four slides. Some presentation software programs allow the user to embed a link in a slide that can be used to directly pull up another image in an associated slide, i.e., by clicking on the link using a graphical pointing device (mouse), but electronic presentations are typically serial in nature to simplify the presentation by allowing the presenter to easily click a single button and sequentially step through each slide. The presentation software thus orders the slides by number, although this order can be changed using the management features of the presentation editor. The presentation editor can also be used to insert additional slides or delete a slide from a presentation. The presentation containing all of the slides is stored as a computer file on the permanent storage media (e.g., hard disk) of computer workstation 3.
Electronic presentations have several advantages over earlier systems such as slide carousel projectors and overhead projectors. Since there is no “hard” media required for an electronic presentation (i.e., the slide emulsion film or the overhead projection transparency), there is no need to learn photographic or lithographic techniques for such rendering of the images. The presentation software program makes it easy for nearly anyone to create and modify slides, and state-of-the-art presentation editors allow the design of remarkably complex productions. Moreover, the entire presentation can be carried around on pocket-sized media, such as a magnetic or optical diskette or a flash memory card, or be easily transmitted over a network such as the Internet. If computer workstation 3 is a laptop or notebook computer, then the complete presentation system 2 becomes very compact and portable.
There are, however, certain disadvantages of modern electronic presentations in relation to the flexibility afforded during the presentation, particularly as compared to the older slide carousel projectors and overhead projectors. One common problem with presentations is how to easily adapt them as appropriate for the current audience. For example, a presentation on a technical subject might have been somewhat simplified with many complex details omitted from the slides, but if this presentation is shown at a technical seminar with knowledgeable participants, then the presentation may be criticized as lacking sufficient information. On the other hand, if this same presentation subject were drawn out into a long, complicated set of slides, it would be unsuitable for a crowd of lay people. Slides in a carousel can easily and quickly be removed, added, or switched around in a different order to accommodate the whims of the audience, and overhead projection transparencies can similarly be manipulated without much trouble, but modification of an electronic presentation requires more effort by interacting with computer workstation 3 and can make the presenter look clumsy or inept if there is not much time available to consider and make the changes to the presentation content.
Another common situation occurs when a presenter is told in advance that she will have ample time for her presentation (say, an hour), but then due to bad timing by earlier presenters or other factors the presenter is actually given a much shorter amount of time to carry out the presentation (say, twenty minutes). This harsh constraint on the presentation can leave the presenter confused as well as aggravated. With a slide carousel or overhead projector, it is again a simple matter to just omit certain slides or transparencies, but it takes more time for the electronic slides to be considered and removed from the electronic presentation via computer workstation 3. The alternative is simply stepping through each slide quickly during the electronic presentation without commenting at all on most of the slides, which can lead to an incoherent recollection of the presentation and reflect poorly on the presenter.
In light of the foregoing, it would be desirable to devise an improved method to allow a presenter to easily modify or adapt a presentation according to the specific, current circumstances. It would be further advantageous if the method could impart greater flexibility regarding both the content and timing of the presentation.